


I Wanna Fuck You Like I'm Never Gonna See You Again

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hickies, M/M, One Night Stands, Pickup in a bar, Strangers, looks can be deceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin has a one-night stand with a guy at a bar. Why does the guy he's interviewing look so familiar the next day?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	I Wanna Fuck You Like I'm Never Gonna See You Again

Arin tossed back his third shot and slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter, moving through the throng of people towards the restroom. He pushed past couples feverishly making out on the dancefloor and guys trying bad pickup lines on bored-looking girls. He inched past a row of tables towards the back of the bar and felt a shiver run down his spine.

He turned, hand on the restroom door, to see a guy, all shadowed angles and dangerous curves sipping on his drink, staring right at him, unblinking. Arin pushed through the restroom door and relieved himself. He dried his hands and debated on trying to sneak out the window. That guy was just so...intense. Arin swallowed determinedly, straightened his back and pushed back through the door.

The guy was still nursing whatever alcoholic beverage he had ordered and Arin could see a quirk of a smile on that devilish mouth. The guy met Arin's gaze again and bit his lip, breaking eye contact to stare down into his glass. Arin sidled up to the table.

"Hey, uh..."

"Give it your best shot, baby." The guy smiled. Arin's heart was in his throat.

"Do you give bedroom eyes to everyone who goes to use the restroom, or just me?" Arin couldn't keep the deep timbre out of his voice. The guy crooked a beckoning finger and Arin hopped up onto the flat bench on the other side of the table.

"That wasn't half-bad." The stranger said, "What'll you have?" He raised two fingers and signaled a waitress. An hour later, they were surrounded by empty bottles and a haze of easy laughter. The guy was so easy-going, fun, and more than a little bit cute. Arin swigged the last of his drink when a shadow crossed their table.

"Hey, babe, why don't you ditch this loser and come home with me tonight?" A strange greasy-looking guy was eyeing Arin's new friend. The handsome stranger leaned down and gripped the guy between the legs. Hard. Greaseball whimpered with the pain as he murmured into the guy's ear,

"Sorry, Unless you're packing at least eight inches, I'm not interested. And anyway, I don't date small-minded pricks anymore." He growled. Arin felt that familiar shiver spike up his back again and tried to avoid making eye contact with the unwanted one.

"But I want to see all of the new tricks you've learned, darling..." The guy continued, hoping for a chance.

"Do you really miss my mouth that much? One of your drunk friends isn't enough?" The guy released his death grip and the guy slunk back to his table, defeated. The din of his friends' laughter speckled the air of the room. Arin sipped at the watered down dregs of his drink.

"Wow. I think you just body-shamed that guy to death." Arin chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he couldn't satisfy me in the mental department, or the bedroom." Arin ordered another drink and the guy shot him a knowing look.

"Oh, uh, I'm not as well-endowed in the er...'meat' department as you had mentioned, so..." Arin trailed off, nursing his drink. The guy chuckled,

"As long as you've got a dick as big as that sexy brain of yours, I think it will all work out..." Arin blushed.

The guy's hands were slithering under Arin's tight t-shirt. The smooth black fabric bunched up under his arms as he leaned down and latched his mouth to one of Arin's nipples. The gamer flinched and a heady groan fluttered from between his lips. Those hands were sliding between his legs, tugging and squeezing deliciously hard.

They had somehow ended up in the guy's apartment, a swanky, minimal space, with huge windows that looked out onto the flickering lights of the city. But Arin was completely focused on where the guy's mouth was traveling. Lower...and lower. Arin's pants were on the floor, those warm, slim fingers curling greedily around his shaft.

"Nnngh, _fuck_!" Arin buried a hand in that curly mane; yanking. Pushing that hot mouth deeper, rolling his hips up into that punishingly tight heat. The guy released his death grip on Arin's cock and a wet line of saliva dripped from his lips.

"Do you think you're ready for me?" The guy stood up and pushed something into Arin's palm. He glanced down. It was a condom and a small bottle of lube. Arin could feel a stinging blush creeping across his face.

"Don't keep a girl waiting..." That sultry purr made Arin's damp cock jolt against his stomach. He slipped on the condom and drizzled some lube onto his fingers, brushing the guy's long hair to one side, latching his lips to the side of that pale throat.

Arin sucked a generous hickey into that freshly-shaven skin. The guy smelled heavenly. Sharp as a razor blade and twice as deadly. Arin's slick fingers were plunged two-knuckles deep, scissoring and squelching in and out of the guy's tight hole. Those slim hips were pushing back against his fingers.

_Christ_. He didn't even know the guy's name. And here he was, having a one-night stand. Something he never did. But the stranger was just so electric and commanding. He barely needed to say anything and Arin caught on instantly. It was like the shared some sort of deep mental connection that made everything just come so easy and natural.

"Ohh, ohhhhh, fuck, yeah...give it to me, baby..." That dirty mouth made Arin's dick throb as he pulled his fingers free, smearing the rest of the lube against that tight pucker. His greasy hand circled his dick, still rock hard. This guy was a fucking monster. Arin caught another heady whiff of the guy's cologne and lined himself up.

"How do you want it?" His voice came out huskier than he had intended but the guy smirked and that penetrating gaze made the gamer salivate.

"Deep and hard, just like our conversation at the bar. Heh..Ohhhhh- Nnnngh!" The guy's hands fisted against the wall as Arin drove in, sliding up to the hilt in one swift push. Those silken walls opened up effortlessly, but still so sinfully tight around him. He had an iron grip on the guy's hip and slid out smoothly. A grasping hand pushed into his hair and pulled him closer. He moaned as Arin's lips found the curve of his throat again, worrying the milky flesh with his teeth.

Arin held the flimsy resume in his hands. This guy had been all over the place and had seemed to have every job possible. He ran a hand through his hair and his mind flicked back to something happening last night. He honestly couldn't remember. It all seemed to be a blur. Luckily Arin had remembered to shower this morning.

A gentle knock came at the door. His next interview. He made some noise and the door slid open. A lanky, awkward, shy-looking guy stepped through the door. He sat down and introduced himself,

"Hey. Uh, I'm Dan..." Arin's mind blanked.

"Sorry. Not to interrupt, but uh, have I seen you around before?"

"Hm? I don't think so? A lot of people seem to think that I look familiar." Dan blushed a little and brushed a chunk of hair behind his ear. Arin spotted a teeth-bitten splotch of red and went as white as a sheet.


End file.
